Reino interior del espanto
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Wanda tiene estos nuevos poderes que aún no puede controlar del todo — que en ocasiones le causan pesadillas vívidas y dolores profundos en la cabeza—, nuevos amigos y una vida alejada del terror que se cierne sobre las calles viejas de Sokovia. Pero todo lo que hace el cielo es volverse cada vez más gris, y ella sabe que sólo ha cambiado una guerra por otra.
**Tengo un libro con muchos fragmentos bonitos sobre los que me gustaría escribir. Y en cuanto encontré este, pensé en dos cosas: Esteicy y Wanda. En la primera porque estuvo de cumpleaños y en Wanda porque es rara y me suena.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Nada aparte de la idea me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Mala edición porque no tengo ganas de repasarlo.**

* * *

 **Feliz cumple, Esteicy de mi corazón; espero la hayas pasado buenísimo y cumplas muchos más.**

* * *

" _La gente esquivo y me es horror el día;_

 _dilato en largas voces negro llanto_

 _que a sordo mar mi ardiente pena envía._

 _A los suspiros di la voz del canto._

 _La confusión inunda el alma mía._

 _Mi corazón es reino del espanto"_

— **Reino interior del espanto** \- Francisco de Quevedo.

 **I**

Sin Pietro, la vida es oscura. Wanda tiene estos nuevos poderes que aún no puede controlar del todo — que en ocasiones le causan pesadillas vívidas y dolores profundos en la cabeza—, nuevos amigos y una vida alejada del terror que se cierne sobre las calles viejas de Sokovia. Pero todo lo que hace el cielo es volverse cada vez más gris, y ella sabe que sólo ha cambiado una guerra por otra —otra quizá más cruel, que le ha arrebatado su único lazo a la cordura, que se acerca imparable y apenas empieza a dar sus primeras señales.

El capitán parece entenderlo. Wanda se ha tomado el atrevimiento de husmear en su cabeza un par de ocasiones; cuando por accidente se lo encuentra con la vista perdida en las nubes y esa mirada casi triste en los ojos azules. Pronto ha aprendido un par de cosas sobre la guerra a través de los recuerdos de Steve; y encuentra algo de alivio a veces refugiándose en la esperanza que su amigo aún mantiene.

Pero la vida sigue oscureciendo. Se lo recuerdan las puestas de sol y el frío que se cuela en la oscuridad de su habitación, y el terrible recuerdo de las sonrisas de su hermano.

 **II**

—Ya ha llegado la primavera —menciona Clint una mañana y aunque intenta parecer alegre, Wanda nota el trasfondo desesperanzado. Ella asiente y también observa el cálido sol que empieza a sofocar.

 **III**

La presión es fuerte para todos, hay tensión en el aire todo el tiempo; y Wanda, aún con todo su poder, no puede ver las miradas de disculpa que le lanzan el resto de los miembros cuando aparece en un lado de las reuniones, cada vez más encorvada y pálida. Lo que sí nota es el creciente conflicto. Se ha encontrado con vistazos de un futuro poco esperanzador en las pesadillas que la acechan durante las pocas horas de sueño que consigue, sobre una lucha y dos bandos, y la certeza de que su hermano ya no es lo único que va a perder.

 **IV**

Wanda no se equivoca. La guerra estalla de repente y se extiende de forma rápida en la mente de las personas a su alrededor; ella misma se siente sucumbir a la determinación llameante y agresiva de defender la causa. Pronto se encuentra fuera de las instalaciones de los Nuevos Vengadores, huyendo con sus amigos, de sus amigos.

 **V**

Y la vida después de los eventos detonantes del conflicto se vuelve difícil. Porque ya nadie —ni ella— tiene suficiente tiempo para preocuparse de lo rota que una persona puede estar en medio de tanta presión. Tiene menos espacios libres para pensar sobre cuánto duele, y aunque los tenga, los gasta imaginando brevemente cuán bella la vida sería de poder cambiar el pasado.

* * *

 **461 palabras.**

 **Qué. Vale, vale, final raro, coso raro… Los fics no están saliendo bien últimamente y estoy malgastando lo que parecían buenas ideas… En fin: Espero que a Esteicy le agrade un poquito, porque a pesar de la dudosa calidad, hice todo con mucho amor por su cumpleaños.**

 **Si no estoy mal (alguien corrijame) uno de los poderes de Wanda es la alteración de la realidad ¿No? Quise hacer un guiño al final, pero como no se nota...**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Un comentario sería adorable…** Aunque no los juzgo si no les nace.


End file.
